tdn3fandomcom-20200213-history
Second Talk Page Archive (N3)
Archived! Here it is! PS - You can delete thos 143 (it appeared to be 143, but on this page, its 142!?!?!) so I don't mess up again. PSPS - did you read my fanfiction. PSPSPS - can you make me the pic. PSPSPSPS - You can use the puffle pic if you wanna. PSPSPSPSPS - I made a thanks points page! --MTDM (talk) 01:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Remember, when you want me to archive your page...tell me. --My Page|My Talk|Read|Sign 21:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You play Little Big Planet? So do I! Well, that's what your userpicture says....Sabres333Burn Baby, Burn. Pyromania! 02:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Awww.... I play the PS3 version. We could have met up.... :( Sabres333Burn Baby, Burn. Pyromania! 02:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't play online. --Numbuhthree You wanna enter in my Total Drama Condominium? 1996cadu 21:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Numbuh3 Can you vote for Heather with my alliance in sportsfans camp? - Copper5 Club penguin is not working on my computer. It does this everytime something new comes out sorry ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 21:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks would you also like to join my alliance. - Copper5 I've been a member for a while.. ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 22:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry N3 i wanna to be your friend so i edit your page about friend i am so sorry plz dont be mad i dont what i do bt plz dont be mad i am new here and i wanna make so plz dont be mad Sorry i am so sorry yeah something strange happened when I tried adding myself to your friends list too. the text was really small and apparently the 19 turned into a 1. Bridgettebarf703 04:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Join my competition Hi! Do you want to join my competition? There are only 14 people leftGogoriki1 05:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i can enter in your friend list? 1996cadu 18:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) N3, most people are gonna vote out Owen In Sportsfans camp. Im gonna vote with them. Are you gonna as were part of an alliance. - Copper5 Thanks Im off to vote. - Copper5 Hey Bridge, Listen I have someting important to tell you. Me and Tyler have made a secret alliance. So were planning to vote off Owen next then Izzy. After that everyone left will be in the alliance. Then we pick off Cody. Im telling you this because your one of my most loyal followers. Dont tell any of the others minus DJ and Gwen Im gonna tell them to. - Copper5 Bad News Sabres33 knows about the alliance were gonna vote off Duncan instead of him. You in? - Copper5 I am in the alliance!!! Don't do this!!!--Sabres333Burn Baby, Burn. Pyromania! 04:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Why do you hate Homeschool? Ezekiel's cute, he meant no harm with what he said, he's also funny! Why do you hate him? - Doodledoug3212 Userbox help Can you please help me try to make a userbox for my contest? I am trying to make one for the winner and participators and the winner of my tdi contest but i don't know how........ Gogoriki1 04:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Competition I made a competition...sign up please! --MTDM (talk) 17:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Yeah, I do. Samisky is the username. ☻misstdijustinfan☻Is it me or does Justin look like Taylor Lautner? 21:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I've been busy-sorry. ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 23:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Do what you want ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 23:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) They probably ran away ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 00:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Nah, they keep running away ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 00:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ....probably ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 00:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I hear you like Puffles, so I made this for you. Enjoy!--Billy Kraus 22:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna come? It's pretty boring ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 00:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) TOTAL DRAMA HIGHLIGHTS INVITATION Hi. Do you want to join my Total Drama Highlights? User: Bridgetterocks --TDU Finished, Now It´s Total Drama The Musical 16:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) EEEEEEEE! 3,000 EDITS! Eeeeeeeeeeee! I NOW HAVE 3,000 EDITS! Eeeeeeeeeee! Go head and congratulate me. --♥Numbuhthreefan♥ Puffles Challenge 1st Challenge starts in June . Check out my blog for the challenge and your team!Gogoriki1 19:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I'm obsessed with this show, so I figured I might as well join the Wiki!--User:Pinkpatra Cool! --♥Numbuhthreefan♥ Puffles User Math? No. -.-" It was randomly picked. --TDADJ Captain of the Screaming Bears Do you want to be the captain of the screaming bears?Gogoriki1 00:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Challenge part1 For the challenge ,you must make a super hero name,power, and weapon for your character. Please post it on the challenge page. Thank you. :) Gogoriki1 02:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) .... I did... ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 02:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, these are actually my favorite colors. ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 00:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) http://totaldramahighlights.wikia.com/ Go to Total Drama Highlights Wiki and edit Bridgette --Unknown Complete Misunderstanding You seem to be confused regarding a recent file replacement allegedly involving TDIFan13. Let me assure you this is not actually what happened. Due to several graphic glitches, images when they are reverted often appear different than what they actually are - despite this picture showing that Courtney's picture is indeed her, other pages seem to differ in it. It's simply a graphic glitch, and it should return to normal soon. If I try to revert it again, it would probably turn out worse... xD Let's just wait it out, look at it tomorrow and report back to me if it's still messed up. Gracias. Corporal Juan José Rodriguez Reportin' 04:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Killer Sharks are winning!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tje killer shaarks are winning the 1st challenge so far with a PERFECT SCORE!!!!!! THE SCREAMING BEARS NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gogoriki1 20:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) What? TDIfan is always like that. Just let it go. --Freehugs41 Talk 11:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) New Signature --N3 Talking Puffles My Fanfic Can you read my fanfiction now, and make the pic? --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 18:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) N3? --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 20:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh? --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 23:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yoo-Hoo? --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 00:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you read my fanfiction now, and make the pic of Heather's alliance? --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 19:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Banned :( I'm writing this message, because I got banned again. I won't be back until February 4th. And I just hope nobody hacked into my account, I'm hoping that. Please don't say someone hacked my account. That would be bad. And it looks like my chances for FI and FU are shot. Once again I'll be back on February 4th and don't worry I'll find out on the IRC if someone hacked my account or not, I want to know. That's only if I can get on. So BYE. --N3 Talking Puffles I already told some people on the IRC. Nobody hacked. Good :), because hacking is bad. Don't worry I'll be back in February. --N3 Talking Puffles Picture If anyone sees Sportfan, tell him I have the pics for his competition. I will get them to him when I get of ban. BYE --N3 Talking Puffles How to compete Post your pics on your talk page, and then I'll tell sportfan that you have your pics. --LF271 Uhh... it won't let me upload the picture. --N3 Talking Puffles Sry about that. Just post them on Thursday! --LF271 Ok --N3 Talking Puffles :) I'll be off ban tomorrow. --N3 Talking Puffles Kay ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 22:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Remind them You should remind them until they do it, and remember, some can't make pictures. You might have to ask a trivia question to a few users Ok. --N3 I'm a KND, EEE, How to sit forward on Clubpenguin? Okay, just press S.... ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 20:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Lets meet next saturday at 8 o clock on bubblegum or polar bear. If u click on the puffle while its taking a walk will it run away, cuz mine did. Oh and can we meet at the dojo ? Gogoriki1 23:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Um... Sorry, but what is "Codename Kids Next Door? ♥Sam♥ If u take a puffle 4 a walk ,and then click on it, will it run away cuz my pink puffle , Rosebud ran off. sob Gogoriki1 01:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yes! I've watched so with my brother. Of course, soon I'll add a user box ( Bridgette fan club ) and I'll write my name! ♥Sam♥ Hey :) How do u make the box that says welcome to my user page with the pic?-User:Dallas1185 Can you read my FanFic now, and make the pic of Hetaher's alliance? --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 20:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) CP Hi ! i am on cp now at the iceberg on Iceland server! I wanted to know if u want to meet now? Gogoriki1 23:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Your penguin looks awesome! thanks for the postcards ! :) :) :) :) :) -Gogoriki1 02:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to meet at the dojo on Parka server now? Gogoriki1 16:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) FI Voting If you have the edits, yes. --Freehugs41 Talk 21:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC) all that matters are your main space edits. --Freehugs41 Talk 22:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep :) --Freehugs41 Talk 22:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't see that :-/ --Freehugs41 Talk 22:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure! :D ~lizcat68 My Talk 00:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Thanks! :D --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 02:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yah. But you always forgot :/ But still, thanks :D --MTDM is a good boy! Read my FanFic 02:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 23:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll respond in the IRC You wanna be Courtney, right? Well come to the IRC, I'll respond there cause I'm busy talking there. So, please come to the IRC. http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=tdwiki Courtney~Duncan~TDA 22:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) K.... --NumbuhThree♥ Okay :D Hey Numbuh.....this is Tjayjay saying you can definitely be put as one of my friends, and that u can put me under urs(if ya want to) :D By the waay whenever I watch KND I always luved Numbah3...no joke...Swearzies!! lol blog ya later!!!!Tjayjay 22:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Who doesn't like her???? lol....and awesome job using Lindsay as the body for Numbuh3:) o hey I live in Texas!!!!Tjayjay 22:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem....I LOV Lindsay she is soooo funnly XD.......Tjayjay 22:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Bridgette is an awesome character too......sorry I didn't reply quicker I logged out cause I was using a library computer...Tjayjay 14:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Urgent Numbuh, come to the irc. We need 2 choose teams. --Pokemonwelove 00:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATES N3 Hey....I heard u've been casted for Courtney on a Roleplay :D Congratulations!!!!!, o to prove if ur a TRUE numbuh3 fan, wht is her actual name??? (this is a fun trivia question)Tjayjay 14:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) .....Tht is CORRECT!!!!!!!!......u really r a big fan of hers....u've proven yourself to me thts for sure......and Congrates as scoring a role as Courtney again :DTjayjay 22:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) If I get a part u wanna sstart an alliance??Tjayjay 23:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Umm... I've asked FH that and she said I should be fine but give them credit. ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 20:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Come to the Total Drama Wiki IRC, please. Like the Lindsay Number 3 pic :). Courtney~Duncan~TDA 20:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) So far...great fanfic. :D And thanks for saying you'll read mine tonight. :D --MTDM is a NY Rangers fan! Read my FanFic 00:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No Problem :D --MTDM is a NY Rangers fan! Read my FanFic 00:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) KK, but it's not really long...you can read it now...just a suggestion. --MTDM is a NY Rangers fan! Read my FanFic 01:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Great! I loooooooooooove the pic...thanks! I dont care about the background but if you can make them in a pool, then it will fit the challenge. --MTDM is a NY Rangers fan! Read my FanFic 02:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D. Oh, and remember to save it under the same name :D. --MTDM is a NY Rangers fan! Read my FanFic 02:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Come to the Total Drama Wiki IRC. It's about the roleplay.Courtney~Duncan~TDA 21:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Well, I'm actually happy that someone was reading it! I've decided to just write the whole season before typing it up. It'll be a while. =) ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 01:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I was redecorating it for my bestie IRL's b-day which was today, but she had a party for herself in her own igloo anyways so I just left it. ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 02:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) picture request Can you make a picture of Katie as Numbuh 5 please? Gogoriki1 03:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!Gogoriki1 04:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Numbuh. Sorry, I was AFK for the last two times you came to the IRC. But now I'm not AFK, so please come to the IRC. It's about the roleplay =) Courtney~Duncan~TDA 13:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when I get a chance. I haven't been as active on CP and here as usual lately though cause' I'm on a little website that I enjoy called Stardoll. Maybe you should check it out? ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 15:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC I've been banned. I'm not sure why or how long. Can you do me a favor and ask them why when you get to the IRC? I'm kinda confused. ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 15:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okaaay then. So I won't be on ever again? ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 15:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks for helping me out ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 15:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I just tried going on and I am still banned. I asked FH but she wasn't sure. Guess I won't be on the IRC anymore.. I guess I'll have to talk through talk pages :/ ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 16:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) KND Yes, I would. I'll see the wikia ( KND ) tomorrow and start editing! ♥ Natchan ♥ Is so cute! Thank you! :D ♥ Natchan ♥ ------------------------ Hi to you too...again.Intrudgero98 18:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes Please! Yes please I would appreciate that very much thank you! Thanks Thanks...Intrudgero98 18:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Make it here ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 20:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I got it from here. мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 16:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) IT WORKED Yes! Now I know how to make pictures in motion! Check this one out. --N3♥My Talk♥|♥ ♥ Messletters No, you don't. (PS. Fix your signature, it'll ruin your talk page and all the font will go small) мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 16:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. just type it in the bar and copy it from the bars below.. that's the easiest way to explain...... мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 17:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) OK. All you do is type in what you want it to say, i think. EPIC IMAGE. The apple thing...EPIC! ~[[User:lizcat68|'ԼƖȤƇƛƬ6Ȣ']] [[User_talk:lizcat68|'ƬƛԼƘ']] 18:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I think it might work. --N3♥My Talk♥|♥ ♥ Signature Test --ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Possible Twilight Reference in TDA??? Hi numbuh3, do u think the episode the Aftermath 1 is like twiligh's team edward and team jacob, because in the episode they picked team trent and team gwen, sooo is it sorta like it yes or no?? Tjayjay 20:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) FI N3, you put three votes that broke rules in the Featured Image voting minutes ago. You opposed one image for no reason. You need a reason. You didn't have one. "I oppose" is not a reason. Next, you put an "old" vote. I made a rule two weeks ago about old votes. You can't do them anymore. Apparently, you did. Last but not least, you opposed an image since Ezekiel wasn't one of your favorite characters. That is not a good reason also. You will be getting a two week ban for this. Remember to look at the rules once you return to vote in two weeks. Thank you. --Webkinz Mania says 21:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *'(Side note: I remember that ban was unfair and uncalled for and could've just been said in a simple PM. Because someone can't be banned just for a "wrong" oppose reason.)' Image I just drew it in paint. мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 21:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks MTDITF! And WM I'm sorry. ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ This is bad! Bad, bad, bad! Message to all users. I got banned again. And it looks like my chances to run for FU are gone for now, because I can't be banned within the past 30 days. So I won't be able to answer any messages on your talk pages, I'll respond here on my talk page. I'm on ban until March 1st. When I get off I'll be back up and editing again. So I'm just given you a heads up on what's happened. K.... ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Hi umm Do you want me to take you off the list for Total Drama Users? --PWL PIE!!!! PLEASE JOIN! My Accomplishments! My Fellow Owens!!! 02:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No, could you please leave me on? Thanks... ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Ok, I just have to get this out. I just watched a youtube video that was called, Tom and Jerry movie reviews part 2. It was so funny. XD... Anyway, in the video there was this guy that was giving the review. So at one point of the video, Tom and Jerry talked. Then the guy spit his drink out. It was funny. Then there was this doctor walking to an ice cream truck, with this face, ">:)". That was the funniest part in the whole video. It was funny, because the guy was walking forward, like he was walking to you. Then the guy that was giving the review was thinking that the doctor was going to sexually assault it or something. But I think he just wanted the ice cream. The whole thing was funny. XD... So anyway just another heads up. Oh and I reached 1,000 edits on the KND wiki! :) Eeeeeee! Anyway, here's another thing I want to say. I was thinking of the Coco Puffs bird, and that a cat came by, and ate the Coco Puffs bird, and the cat was burping up bird feathers all over the place. HaHa...XD...("D)B. But it was not real, it was something I thought of. And I might make a blog of funny stuff when I'm off ban. IDK. So bye, I'll update soon, when I get off ban, on March 1st. Kay. :) ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ PS: I noticed this Taco blog everyone's commenting on. I'll comment soon... How do you Archive? I want to archive every 60 posts on my talk page, but, how?--Sabres333Hey, read my Fanfiction!Leave me a message! 04:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know how. I had someone do it for me. But I'll tell you how I did it on the KND wiki. All you need to do is make new talk page artcle, but it will take you a few edits, because I just copied my whole talk page (on the KND wiki). So just do that, and type, User talk:Sabres333/Archive One. K. :) ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Thank You!--Sabres333Leave me a message! 04:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alliance...Interested? HEY NUMbuh, I scored a role for Trent on the roleplay soooo, wanna make an alliance, if we r on the same team??Tjayjay 01:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Eeeeeeeee! ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Puffle Party! Did you see it? It was pretty cool, but mainly just the same as last year. Plus, there could've been more decorations. I've updated my igloo for my black puffle Ares, if you wanna see it . =) --мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 16:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I've been to the Puffle Party! IT WAS COOL! Eeeeee! I saw your igloo, it looks nice. You can see mine if you want. My puffles names are Riley, Strawberry, and Marshmallow. THE PUFFLE PARTY WAS AWESOME! ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ 19:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you're igloo looks amazing! мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 18:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I know. It looks awesome! :) ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Yet another heads up Hey, guys. When I get off ban I'll make sure to leave a comment on the new blogs that came out. Like on MTDITF's new blog, Nachan's new blog, and Gwen12's Taco blog, and probably a blog from VS too. I'll leave comments on those when I'm off ban on March 1st. I'm still thinking about using a new signature, IDK. So anyway, that was just another heads up, so bye. I'll update soon. :) ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Hi, Numbuh. I've noticed your talk page is getting quite large. Would you like me to archive it for you? ~[[User:lizcat68|'ԼƖȤƇƛƬ6Ȣ']] [[User_talk:lizcat68|'ƬƛԼƘ']] 22:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No not yet, and hate being called Numbuh. PS: Everyone, I beat the sensei on CP! :D ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ That's cool, but I beat him like months ago D: мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 18:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I am trying to become a fire ninja. :D ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Eh, I'm not... That game is so stupid... =/ --мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 19:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh. =/ And yeah, I admit it... that game is kind of lame, and hard... ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Attention I'll make sure to comment a couple of ideas I have for FH's new blog. I will be posting them on March 1st. I already thought of 2 good ideas for the wiki already, again I will be posting them when I'm off ban. One idea is about character pages and the other is an IRC idea, I'll go into detail about the ideas when I comment. Anyway, as you all know, I will be updating. So bye, see ya. K... :D ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ 00:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Orange puffle! Did you see it? Just like the other puffles, it's ah-dorable! мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 01:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't see it. If it's ah-dorable, I just have to see it. I'm going on now. ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ 01:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You can see it in the box dimension every 15 minutes, and every hour in the cuckoo clock in the ski lodge ;) мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 02:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okey. Oh and I'll be sure to post ideas for FH's blog. I came up with a few. ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ A quick Hi Hi, oh and if see MTDITF, tell her I'll be glad to help her out what whatever she's trying to do for her talk page. BYE! :D See ya, although I might check up. ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Okay. I'll tell her ;) --мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 03:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I meant you. lol ;) ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Yeah I know, it was a joke XD Okay, but can you help me? I wanna remove the Table of Contents from my userpage, first talk page archive, and talk page --мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 03:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okey, try ... Let me know if that does not work. ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ I SAW IT! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I finally saw it! The orange Puffle. It is so ah-dorible. :D ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Quick Hi Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! After today, I only have one more day of ban left. So bye, see ya on the day I get off ban. :) ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Just checking up. :P ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Testing umm Arent you off ban? todays march 1st. your ban is over TODAY --PWL PIE!!!! PLEASE JOIN! My Accomplishments! My Fellow Owens!!! 18:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) No, today's Feburary 28th, my bans not over until tomorrow. ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ OMG! I GOT THE DAY WRONG O.o --PWL PIE!!!! PLEASE JOIN! My Accomplishments! My Fellow Owens!!! 18:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's aright. :P ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ You should run for President. ---PWL PIE!!!! PLEASE JOIN! My Accomplishments! My Fellow Owens!!! 19:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I am.... :D ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Bye, see ya tomorrow. Okey, now I'll stop with the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey stuff. lol ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Okey... this is something you need to know I know you want to still contact people while on ban, but writing too much on talk pages, will increase your percentage of talk page edits, and decrease the percentage of mainspace. Mainspace are more important, so I suggest you write on your talk page a little less. Don't take this to offense, I'm just sharing from experience. [[User:misstditylerfan|мт∂ιтƒ ]...ιѕ єνιℓ 22:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok I will try not to write on here so much. :P ƝȜ кภ๔ Ŧคภ Vote for BlastWave!! Just add your name on the list, a speech, and a slogan. мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 01:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm sure. мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 01:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does. You got 3 days, so don't worry too much. --Codyfan12 Look! 02:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I don't know... I didn't ask an admin, just do so to make sure, eh? мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 03:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) No, you will not get banned. Just do it if you want to. No one else even asked to run. --Codyfan12 Look! 00:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) You won't get banned. ._. --Codyfan12 Look! 00:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That's about it. --Codyfan12 Look! 00:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Just read the Forum:The Second Election page... this will answer your questions. What I meant by the above is you are on the right track. --Codyfan12 Look! 01:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yes. most anwsers will be a yes. But you will have to do Campaigning and Userboxes based on your own ideas. Good luck. --Codyfan12 Look! 01:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yes N3, I know that your nick-name is N3. And in My Frien Song I want it to say 'Numbuh'. Please do not edit my friend song. The only part that users can edit is the top. Sincerely, мт∂м'ѕ ƒαcє ℓσσкѕ ℓιкє ๏̯͡๏. O.o яєα∂ тнιѕ! -The one who made the song. Uhh... what are you talking about? мт∂ιтƒ ...ιѕ єνιℓ 00:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :0 Where's Yarr?!? I thought he is on CP but he's not. Gogoriki1 04:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know who to vote for yet. You and MTDITF are good candidates and I have to get more edits because I only have 42 mainspace edits.Gogoriki1 04:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 3 picture - I made Hi Numbuh, I made this picture of Numbuh 3 in tdi style I hope you like it! -- Comicstrip2000 rules lol! 11:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Comicstrip2000 Cool -- Comicstrip2000 rules lol! 03:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Comicstrip2000 Yeah sure do whatever you want with it. Yeah I'll make the rest of the numbers. maybe I'll see :) Im working on them now Heres the link to Numbuh 1 I'll do numbuh 5 and possibly numbuh 4 tomorrow, I have to do them after school thats why there not coming quicker Numbuh 1 Im so sorry I havent done any more my drawing system after a virus got into my computer :( So i'll start tomorrow! So sorry I couldnt do them quicker Numbuh 5 Heres Numbuh 5 completed and yeah I will make Ed, Edd and Eddy Im going to make numbuh 4 and then numbuh 2 and then start on the Ed's Comicstrip2000 rules lol! 05:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Comicstrip2000 umm.may i user ur character in my umm fan fic i guess?....the one right here---->> --Samtastic Just plain me =D 03:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I forgot Numbuh 4 is done go to the link Heres Numbuh 2 Done with Ed Im half way through Eddy but after tomorrow I wont have access to my comp for 1 day so I'll see if i can get both edd's done! Heres Eddy -----> Did you like the photo's? -- Comicstrip2000 rules lol! 05:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Comicstrip2000 <----- Heres Edd F-R-E-I-E-N-D-S Hey are we friend and if we aren't here is a classic Ben qoute and what he says explains it really (Ben: Awk-ward *backs awyay slowly then runs away XD) Tik Tok pottatoe clocks ow my croth oh my god OMG BRB SUVS on TV 14:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) S'ports '''U'tility 'V'ehichles that SUV XD and okay great and I want too see if you know what I'm parodiengy what ever Tik Tok pottatoe clocks ow my croth oh my god OMG BRB SUVS on TV 14:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope Tik Tok and one more thin you like KND too I like number 4 the best though he makes me laugh Tik Tok pottatoe clocks ow my croth oh my god OMG BRB SUVS on TV 14:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah we even made a music vid of this but I don't know if is still on there it is the nerd song and at that part a guy on TV is Selling SUVS and why is everyone making this face :P at me XD Tik Tok pottatoe clocks ow my croth oh my god OMG BRB SUVS on TV 14:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *looking in a mirror and hisself goes* :P (XD) and thanks for adding me :) Tik Tok pottatoe clocks ow my croth oh my god OMG BRB SUVS on TV 14:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Please come to the IRC. Courtney~Duncan~TDA 17:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends? You... you really want to be friends with me? =O Now, don't take me wrong; I appreciate your offer in the hands of friendship, and I hereby ''accept'' your hand in friendship. =D But there ''are'' some things to know: *I ''might'' pester you with some pointless information (please, don't hate me for this), but I'll try my best not to do it on an average day-to-day basis *I ''am'' a fan of some shows/series that you may not be familiar with and/or a big fan of (mainly the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' series, and Glenn Martin, DDS). If you don't like any of those series/shows and/or not familiar with them, I completely understand; just be aware that there ''are'' some people who are fans of shows/series you hate (i.e. such as one person who likes Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montanna), and you should learn to respect others' opinions (I kind of made a blog post that kind of relates to this). Other than that, I accept your hand in friendship! =D Hope we get to be good friends (though what I've warned about you might spoil it XD)! =3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) N3 is it ok if I use your user image for a collage i'm making with all my friends and my user Barbie's friends?User:Barbiegirlvolcano Yeah, I decided to bring it back, ♥MTDITF|Talk| ♥ 02:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. :) Lizcat's Talk and 23:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. :s BTW, I think you forgot about your competition --мт∂м'ѕ ƒαcє ℓσσкѕ ℓιкє ๏̯͡๏. O.o яєα∂ тнιѕ! 01:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It' allowed to clogg up MyHome TDICamps wiki...IF you move it here. --мт∂м'ѕ ƒαcє ℓσσкѕ ℓιкє ๏̯͡๏. O.o яєα∂ тнιѕ! 01:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! :) --Freehugs41 Talk 22:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you have to of been my Friend of the week Editing Issues N3, today we've had a few issues regarding your edits. You need to be more careful when reverting edits, because you revert a '''lot of helpful edits. You also need to make sure grammar and spelling are correct in every edit you make. Also, make sure that you know what you're writing. Bridgette saying she's vegitarian is confirming such. Please be careful. K. :) --Freehugs41 Talk 18:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) --Freehugs41 Talk 23:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) Hey numbuh, Gwens gal here. I have not been here much but I just wanted to meet you. So from youre user name I have a huge felling you like Kids next dooor- I am sorry. You can not become a User Roundtable Leader. There are no spots left. Sorry. ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 00:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I don't think a spot will be opening any time soon. You can not be leader. Sorry. If you want to make sure, please contact another leader from the Roundtable Discussions. And no, I cannot tell you them at the moment. I am very busy! ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 01:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you please change your signature already? Sorry, but it keeps ruining my talk page, and I don't want the responsibility to keep fixing it. The sup thing at the end is what's causing it, fyi. Please fix the settings to add the time and date, like mostly all the users have, so it doesn't ruin any more pages. Or atleast don't make a signature with sups in it. Please. ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 19:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) If you click preferences, then the tab that says date and time, you should be able to do something about it there. ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 21:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me this but so far my sig is not working at all. but i can fix it.....maybe? Gogoriki1 03:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Use five ~ not two. --Freehugs41 Talk 01:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's really lame. ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 22:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I made some more of my fanfic can u read it and comment User:Sportfan514 Uhh... No. It was pretty much a fail. Again. ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 03:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) -User:Dallas1185 Ur welcome :)-User:Dallas1185 Error No: svd: for: sid: sorry Numbuh3. E) If you are going to say "cool" on every blog post, do not comment at all, please. :) --Freehugs41 Talk 01:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) As long as the comments have substance, yes. :) --Freehugs41 Talk 21:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I edited your page. Someone vandalized it >.>--ßigعz can do 01:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry too. Someone vandalized your page. Zap Spit it out! 01:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Try talking to an admin about protecting it, people keep editing it.--ßigعz can do 01:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) No, I need to be able to edit it. And thank you for fixing it though. :) --NumbuhthreefanTalk 03:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) No: svd: for: sid: means No: scenery video device: for: scenery install device: i got this from the game "Roller Coaster Tycoon 3" Feel good--AKA Cartoon Fan 2000 Beware! 06:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll be friends Sure, you could add your name to my friends. I'm a huge fan of Izzy of TD series, KND, Numbuhs 3 and 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door, and Ed, Edd,n Eddy. I'll add my name to your friend list. Zap Spit it out! 12:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiered Stuff LOL XDDDDDD *'Chris:' The Season 2 Total Drama winner is... Beth! Beth: Yeeeeaaaaaah! (the other contestants cheer and Brady enters) Brady! (Beth and Brady hug) Lindsay: Wow! Heather: He's not only real, he's really handsome! Justin: Now I wish I didn't vote for her. *'Duncan:' (to Courtney, offering his hand) Wanna get out of here and grab a bite to eat? Courtney: (in a haughty tone of voice) I don't usually eat with losers. Duncan: (grins) Neither did I, but I asked you, didn't I? (Courtney smiles and accepts his hand) So uh, where do you want to buy me dinner? Courtney: I'd be happy to fix you up a nice homemade knuckle sandwich! But first, we have to work up a strategy and call my lawyers. (Courtney dials a number on her PDA with one hand as she holds Duncan's hand with the other) After all this election fraud, I smell another winnable lawsuit! (Courtney and Duncan leave) *'Chris:' Our Season 2 winner! Beth! She gets one million dollars! (Chris throws the million dollar case at Beth, knocking her out.) And so it ends. Thanks, from me, your beloved and humble host, Chris McLean! And from our winner Beth. It's been a great season of Total... Drama... Action! Ive watch the last episode and beth won instead of duncan, whats the problem for that in united states with TWC on demand? I copy the quotes, I DO NOT OWN THE QUOTES! --AKA Cartoon Fan 2000 Beware! Blog Commenting Good evening Numbuhthreefan. I am going to talk to you about something that has been bugging me for a while now. You have seemed to be in my saying, "Blog Fluffing". Thank you for commenting in my idea blogs, but repeating "good ideas" or "you're welcome" over and over again is blog fluffing. You also did something like: "Good ideas, once again". I understood you the first time... Commenting "XD" for several times and then saying "This blog is flooding MyHome" is both flooding and blog fluffing. Making an emotion only like "O.o" and nothing else is also blog fluffing. I think you should stop that. It is really unnecessary and if you are doing this just for editing, it's a seriously cheap way. Please read this and comment on my talkpage. Then, please stop. Thanks for reading. --Vice President Webkinz Mania. :Feel free to comment but follow these rules above about not fluffing... Webkinz Mania (talk) 01:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HQ Images HQ images usually have png endings, but NOT ALWAYS. They usually aren't having size problems like the current CN Video. The old one had some good ones. The TDI DVD and iTunes are HQ. Teletoon may be HQ. Usually, there are no logos, but there can. Nothing's stopping you. One image per week. If you nominated one this week, wait until I update it tomorrow. Webkinz Mania (talk) 13:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. BTW, I think you should archive your talkpage. Webkinz Mania (talk) 23:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, but I need a little help. How do i get those character templates like on the user fanfiction thing? American Writer PWNS you all! 21:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Numbuh. I wanted to say that Numbuh Three of Codename:Kids Next Door is my favorite character from Codename:Kids Next Door. Zap Spit it out! 21:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! This is random, but I'm just letting you know- I think you meant "Oprah" in the caption of the noah and sierra picture on your userpage. You misspelled. ;D "Truth! Beauty! Freedom! Love!" 06:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know I'm working on a Bridgette that looks like N3. The green and all. If you want it let me know. Here it is: Yes that was me. I am So sorry! Sometimes I forget to put my signature and I don't even notice! :) Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 17:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not good with poses sorry. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 18:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!=D Thanks so much for telling me how to do that!=) EvaBridgetteGwenRocks=DTalk Bridgette Fan Club Hello I'm Lulucas777 and I was wondering if you could put the bridgette fan club user box on my page thanks!!--Lulucas777 Team Gwen all the way!!!! 19:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC)